


Nwalin Week 2020 ; NO COPS

by durinsreign



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Dwalin In Distress, M/M, Nori is a Little Shit, Nori saves Dwalin, Nwalin Week, Nwalin Week 2020, no cops nwalin week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durinsreign/pseuds/durinsreign
Summary: Nwalin Week 2020 ; NO COPSMon-Tues: Danger or ProtectionWed-Thurs: Ice or WoodFri-Sat: Tradition or InnovationSun: Solidarity
Relationships: Dwalin/Nori (Tolkien)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Nwalin Week 2020 ; NO COPS

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own!

———————————————

Dwalin roared Nori's name, holding the shaking, thin metal of the cabinet door closed. His nostrils flared as he heaved in every breath. It smelled like death, Dwalin gagging at the putrid smell all zombies seemed to carry.

His knife had fallen from his belt earlier, when he was running to find a place to hide. There were too many of the infected closing in to fight and Dwalin knew it would be a losing battle even if he tried. He wouldn't be able to kill them all before they bit him and ate him alive. Not with the heavy bag of supplies and not with his axes across the room and his gun empty of ammunition. 

Nori sat rummaging in a drawer several floors up, the end of a flashlight in his mouth so he could use both hands to search the rest of the room. Dwalin's voice echoed through the walls twice before Nori spit his light out and grumbled something about _having_ to save Dwalin _all_ the time.

He didn't even manage to grab much yet.

Nori ran through the dark halls of the building, searching for where Dwalin had gone. In his head, he remembered the second he knew this ' _quick run_ ' would go bad: Dwalin asking to split and meet back up outside when they hadn't even properly checked windows and didn't know how many of the undead resided idly inside or how many they could have avoided.

It was his fault too. Nori never entertained Dwalin with the idea that sticking together might be safest and their best bet. With the two of them always ending up in the worst situations when they were away from the rest of the company anyway, Dwalin didn't even think they'd make a good team. And Nori never listened when Dwalin asked him to take more ammunition, always cocking his head this way and that, telling him it'd be easier, quicker, _and_ quieter to go in with the axes and knives.

Dwalin's " _you'll get us killed_ " was always followed by Nori's sarcastic snort and a " _good_ " and yet here he was, running as fast as his legs would carry him to find Dwalin in a dark building that smelled of copper and mold.

Dwalin called for Nori again, his fingers bound to be bruised from holding the skinny ledges of the door. It was a metal cabinet, probably a locker, that was _too_ small for Dwalin to really fit in. Fingers slipped through the grated openings, groping blindly for something to take.

When Nori found him, he exhaled a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. There was an entire pack of zombies pounding and growling grossly around the cabinet. Nori sighed and clapped his hands, silver flicking across his knuckles like fluid.

"I'll lead 'em out, you get half or I'm ditching you." Nori shouts, as if he didn't just bolt down three flights of stairs to find Dwalin. He hits the handle of his knife against the doors and walls, trying to make as much noise as possible to lure the zombies away from the pathetic little metal locker Dwalin locked himself in.

They had a sloppy gait as they approached, Nori rolling his eyes like he just _wished_ they'd try and rush at him. Their jaws were always agape, moaning and showing off their torn tongues and blood stained teeth. Nori mocked them, making faces as one by one, the infected walked out into the hallway, single file.

Nori reaches out to grip the shoulder of the first zombie, his free hand flipping his knife downward, and then he's pushing it into its skull as hard as he can with a sickening squelch.

Once the last few trail out, Dwalin creaks the cabinet door open and looks for his knife. It had been kicked to the side, its sheath bloody, but otherwise unscathed. Then he grabs the closest zombie to the door and slams its head against the metal frame three times more than necessary for making him look like a damsel in distress. 

They finished the last zombies off, Nori giving Dwalin the honors of killing the final one, and knocked elbows, standing against each other for a moment too long until Nori pushed away.

Dwalin huffed as he kneeled down and picked up the scattered bottles of pills and bandages from the floor, obviously having a few poison laced words to say, but bit his tongue. It wasn't like Nori knew there would be that many zombies. He glanced at Nori, who stood against the wall an arm's length away and swallowed all his insults.

"What'd you manage to grab?" He asked, stuffing his things back into his bag. Nori's didn't look too packed. It was near empty if Dwalin had to guess.

"Nothing really, heard you wailing from upstairs, 'came down to save you." Nori laughed, raising his arms and silently screaming to mock him and Dwalin felt his ears go red.

"I was not wailing,"

"Sounded like it from where I was."

———————————————

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & kudos appreciated!


End file.
